The Collective: Switched
by Mystical Light
Summary: Will and Elizabeth find themselves in a sticky situation when they wake up to find themselves in the other's body. Post COTBP AU Now Complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by me and will ever be of my ownership.

Title: The Collective: Switched

Author: Mystical Light

Pairing: Will/Elizabeth

Genre: Post COTBP AU

Summary: Will and Elizabeth find themselves in a sticky situation when they wake up to find themselves in the other's body. Post COTBP AU

I decided to post the first chapter a little early. Enjoy.

* * *

It was early in the month of August and the sun was being particularly troublesome for the citizens of Port Royal Jamaica. It beat down on them and no one could find any reprieve. Being inside a sweltering blacksmith shop didn't help matters in the slightest either.

Pounding away on molten iron, Will Turner took a moment to wipe his brow before continuing with his job. He pretended that the iron was Captain Barbossa and with each smack he was killing the man over and over again.

"And that's for killing my father. And that's for taking Elizabeth captive. And that's for marooning Jack and stealing the bloody gold coin in the first place."

This went on for a fairly long time and when he finally finished he ran to get a drink of water before he'd pass out due to heat exhaustion. There was a knock on the main door and he called that whoever it was could come in.

"Will? Are you here?" a sweet voice called.

Will took a large gulp of water and almost ended up choking on it.

"Will," the same voice called out again, this time much closer and more upset.

Will managed to finally calm himself down when his beloved Elizabeth finally came around the corner and found him.

"Will, are you all right?" she asked tentatively walking into the room.

Will managed a nod as he walked closer and gave his beloved a kiss on the forehead. "I'm fine so long as you're here. You surprised me; what are you doing here?"

Elizabeth smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Can't a girl visit her beloved when she has a little free time between wedding planning?"

The two of them headed back to the main room because even though it was still hot, there was a lot more room to move around. While Elizabeth took a vacant seat, Will went back to work.

"So how is the planning going?" Will asked before beginning to work again.

"Well I'm having a little trouble deciding on what kind of paper the invitations should be written on. Then at four o'clock I have to go for a dress fitting. How's your day been?" Elizabeth asked. She tried to sit in a certain way so that the heat didn't bother her but realizing it was useless to try she finally took out her fan.

"I've been busy myself," Will said putting his leather apron back on. "I've got to get four horseshoes ready by the end of tomorrow. Then I need to work on hoes and an iron fence," he said before starting to bang away at the metal.

"Goodness Will," Elizabeth said continuing to cool herself off, "if you keep taking jobs like this then we'll never have any time together and I'll have to plan the whole wedding myself."

Elizabeth waited a few minutes for a response but didn't seem to be getting one. "Will?" Maybe he couldn't hear her over the banging. "Will?" Still nothing. Elizabeth finally closed her fan, got up and grabbed the hammer from out of his hand.

"Why did you...?" Will asked, finally looking at her.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "You were lost in your little world again and I wasn't finished talking. ...What was I saying?"

Will shrugged and made to grab the hammer but Elizabeth still held back. "Elizabeth, I really need to finish," Will said reaching for it again.

"Not until you agree to help with the wedding plans," she said holding the hammer behind her back.

Will closed the distance between them and pulled Elizabeth into a kiss while simultaneously grabbing the hammer as well.

"No fair," Elizabeth said once he backed away.

Will laughed as he walked back to his work station. Unfortunately the metal had cooled off too much and now he needed to start all over again. He sighed.

"Elizabeth do you think you can come back later. I've got a lot of work to do and I'm afraid you're being a distraction."

"Oh," she said surprised. "If you think it's for the best."

"I will see you later tonight to help with the planning; I promise."

He gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek and watched as she went on her way before continuing.

**

* * *

**It was eight o'clock and still Elizabeth didn't hear from Will. She and her Father were sitting in the salon; he was looking over some papers and Elizabeth alternated between looking out the window and reading a book.

"Perhaps he has other duties tonight Elizabeth. You can go and visit him tomorrow," her Father said not looking up from his paperwork.

Elizabeth sighed and gazed outside once again. "But he promised."

Elizabeth closed her book, kissed her Father and said she was going to be in her room for the rest of the night. When the door was shut and locked she made quick work of turning her sheets into a rope so she could climb down. Once out she made a run for the main part of town and finally came upon the smithy. She placed her ear to the door and all she could hear was metal hitting metal. The door was unlocked so she walked right in.

"Will Turner," she called out.

Will, who suddenly felt a draft against his heated back, looked up to see Elizabeth standing in the doorway; arms crossed and an angry expression on her face. "Elizabeth; what's wrong?"

"Where were you supposed to be this evening?'" she inquired, walking further inside.

Will thought it over and tried to remember. "I…"

"You were _supposed_ to come and help me with the wedding Will," she answered for him. "I haven't gotten your opinion on anything yet. Do you want to get married because you surely aren't acting like it?"

"Elizabeth, please. I've been busy," Will said trying to placate her. "You knew that earlier when you came barging in here."

"Barging in? Is that what we're calling it now when I come and see you?"

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry if I broke one tiny promise to visit you but don't you have people helping you with your decisions with this wedding. People are in high demand of my works and since I need a little money to put away for us..."

"Will, my father already promised he'd give us a hand." If there was one sentence that Will did not want to hear, that was it.

"Elizabeth your Father is in no way going to assist us. I want to provide for _my_ Family."

"But Will he only wants to do what he feels is best for his only child."

"And I wish my family could do the same but they can't. _My_ Father is gone and _my_ Mother is dead. I just wish that you could understand my life for even a few minutes. You have no idea what it's like to have to work for your next meal and not have everything handed to you," Will said not being able to look her in the eye anymore.

"Everything handed to me?" Elizabeth said walking over to him and turning him to face her. "Is that what you think my life is like? Try being trapped in your own household, being placed on a pedestal and having to be an 'example' to all the other girls and children of the village. Oh no Will, _you_ don't get it. Not at all."

The two of them were now beyond words as they glared at each other.

"YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND MY LIFE!" they shouted at the same time.

Outside lightning seemed to crash right on top of them. They both jumped and looked towards the ceiling.

"I-I have to go," Elizabeth said running outside.

The rain came down as soon as she reached the mansion. She went in the front door and ran to her bedroom before anyone could see or hear her. She shut the still open window and collapsed onto her bed and fell into a deep, uncomfortable sleep.

On the other side of town, Will suddenly felt a yawn coming. He made quick work of putting out the fire and making sure everything was in place so he could start early the next morning. He went right to bed without even taking off his clothes or having anything to eat.

He felt bad for saying those words to Elizabeth. Tomorrow he would go right to her and apologize. For right now though, it was time for a little sleep.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think about it thus far.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by me.

Wow, I'm so glad some of you enjoyed the first chapter. Here's the next and now all the fun starts. Enjoy.

* * *

Elizabeth awoke to the sound of a cock crowing somewhere nearby. Light was shining into her eyes even though she knew that her bed was far away from the window.

Squinting one eye open, she found herself staring at the side of a worn drawer that she knew she'd never seen before. Elizabeth rubbed her eyes and looked around.

This wasn't her bedroom...

She jumped up and out of the bed which also wasn't hers and found herself further off the ground than before. Bringing up a hand to scratch her head, the hand she saw was attached to a long arm wearing a tunic shirt.

Elizabeth finally looked down at herself. She was wearing a white tunic shirt, brown breeches and an over-vest. Bringing a hand up to her head, her hair was tied back with a piece of fabric and it was very short. Pulling out the tie, her hair fell just to her shoulders.

"Oh no," she gasped bringing her hands to her face. Was that facial hair...? That wasn't her voice!

Vaguely she recognized it but she just needed to be sure. Where's a mirror when you need one, she thought to herself.

There didn't seem to be one in the room so it was time to venture outside. After a few calming breaths, it was just one step in front of the other. She almost stumbled down the stairs but managed to reach the landing down below.

Wait a minute, wasn't this Will's shop? She walked around and laid a hand on the anvil, his hammers. Everything seemed to be in its proper place.

Elizabeth walked over to one of Will's finished swords and picked it up. She tentatively waved it around for a few minutes before finally looking into the blade. Eyebrow raised, mouth slightly open, the face looking back at her was not her own. Will Turner's face was reflected back at her.

".God," she gasped dropping the sword. It was all making sense except for how this happened. So that meant that if she was in Will's body then Will...

"I have to get to the mansion," she exclaimed just before running out the door.

**

* * *

**Slowly Will Turner opened his eye. The room he was in was very dark and he could just barely make out the dresser in the corner. Was it still nighttime?

Sighing quietly he turned over. An errant strand of hair fell over his eyes and he pushed it out of the way. If it was still dark then why was he wide awake? Turning over again, he noticed a candle that he was sure hadn't been there before. Will grabbed onto it and brought it around a circle examining his current room.

Dark furniture, a screen and a large window. Had he been abducted at some point during the night? Drugged? Where was he?

Will got out of his bed and felt as though he was closer to the ground than usual. Did I shrink a few inches too, he thought to himself as he walked.

He opened the window that he thought was unlocked all along and stared. This wasn't the view he had from his bedroom. Turning to look at the rest of the bedroom now, he realized that nothing was his. Where was he?

Feeling chilly around his ankles, he decided to close the window. Realizing how odd that sounded, he looked down and sure enough he was looking at bare legs that he had decidedly never seen before.

"What in the world," he whispered to himself.

Examining his clothes next, Will found himself wearing an off-white nightdress and there was something slightly bulging from the top of it. There was a mirror near an elaborate desk and when Will looked into it he felt faint. Elizabeth's face stared back at him. He blinked, she blinked. He stuck out his tongue and so did she. He was Elizabeth. If he was here then where....?

Someone knocked on the bedroom door. "Miss. Elizabeth, you have an early appointment this morning. Time to wake up."

Will, not knowing what else to do, ran back to the bed and climbed under the covers hoping to hide. No such luck however as whomever it was walked right inside anyway. They placed something on the table and gently shook Will's shoulders.

"Miss Elizabeth; didn't you hear me? You have to go to the flower shop in an hour."

Will made a show of yawning and turning over. "Is it morning already?" he asked, trying to sound like he hadn't been awake and panicking five minutes ago.

"I trust you've slept well Miss. There's some breakfast on the tray and your usual cup of tea with extra honey."

Will made a face; he tended to drink his tea without any sugar or honey.

"We must get you dressed and out," the maid continued. She walked to the bureau and opened it, looking at the dresses.

Will went to the tray and noticed a small roll with a cup of jelly next to it as well.

"Is there any particular dress you'd like to wear today? I think you'd look lovely with this light blue one." She took it out and showed it to Will.

"Umm, all right," he said, completely clueless. He picked up the roll and alternated between dipping it in the tea and taking a bite.

"Hurry up Miss; you've got to be going soon."

Will finished the last bite and left the remaining tea. The two of them went behind the screen and the woman literally pulled the nightdress off. Will took extra special care not to look down (though he was so tempted).

When the maid finished helping with a new under-gown, she then put an hourglass shaped object over it. She began to knot it together and Will was finding it harder to breath as it became tighter and tighter. So this must be the dreaded corset Elizabeth always complained about.

"Everything all right Miss?" the maid asked a little worried. Usually by this point, Elizabeth would be cursing up a storm.

"I'," Will said, gasping between the two words.

Once that was finished, to Will's obvious delight, the maid then placed the dress over the top.

"Now come over here," the maid said walking to a chair. Will took a seat and the maid picked up a brush and began to fix Will's hair. Distantly, he heard someone knocking on a large door.

"There you go Miss," the maid said a few seconds later. Will looked into the mirror to see that she had left most of the hair down and only tied a small part at the top.

"Mr. Turner, what brings you here so early in the day?" the Governor asked from downstairs.

"I'm looking for Wi-Elizabeth. Is she available?" his own (real voice) said back.

* * *

Hopefully some good can come from this experience, hehe. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for taking the time to read it. Another chapter will hopefully come soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of this franchise

Thank you all once again for reviewing. I'm still going to have Will refer to himself as he and Elizabeth as she even though they're in the opposite gender so let me know if I should change that. I wasn't sure which would be best. Now they finally see each other and boy is it fun. Enjoy.

* * *

Elizabeth ran as fast as her legs could take her. She was stopped at the entrance gates by the large fence surrounding the mansion and she stared at it. Having been raised here taught her a few things. Like the fact that the fourth and fifth bars from the right were fake and easy to remove in a moment's notice. Elizabeth squeezed through and ran to the front door knocking loud and hard. The mansion seemed different from this angle. She wasn't used to being the visitor.

The door opened and it was one of the servants. "May I help you sir?" the man asked.

Elizabeth opened her mouth about to ask why he didn't recognize her, let alone calling her 'sir', but remembering her current predicament she cast the thought aside and sighed.

"I was wondering if the Governor was available. I wish to ask him a question," she said, still unnerved by the fact that her words were being voiced though Will's mouth.

The servant stepped aside and allowed Elizabeth to enter. "Please wait here."

The man disappeared leaving Elizabeth to gaze around the hallway. She had never really had the chance to see this spot of the house recently. Why was that sconce missing?

"Mr. Turner." In walked Elizabeth's father. She was almost ready to ask him what in the world he was talking about, but held back. The Governor continued."What brings you here so early in the day?"

"I'm here to see Wi-" Elizabeth, you're here to see Elizabeth because you're Will. Try to keep it straight! "Elizabeth; is she available?"

"I believe she's dressing but if it's so important perhaps I can relay a message..."

"Father?"

Both Elizabeth and her Father looked up the stairs to see 'Elizabeth' walking down. She (He?) was just about half way to the bottom when her (his?) foot slipped and she tumbled forward. Elizabeth ran forward and caught her (him??) just before she landed. Goodness but this was just too confusing!

"Will?" Elizabeth whispered.

"Elizabeth?" Will whispered back.

"Elizabeth, are you all right?" the Governor asked, running forward. Elizabeth helped Will to his feet and Will adjusted his dress.

"I'm fine Go-Father. Nothing to worry about," Will said before turning to Elizabeth. "Will, would you please join me out in the garden for a moment. I wish to ask you about _the flowers you want for the ceremony._"

Will gave her a look so Elizabeth nodded, grabbed Will's arm and walked outside. The minute the door was shut behind them, Will turned around and walked in a circle around Elizabeth and she did likewise.

"What in the whole entire world is going on?" Will asked.

Elizabeth sighed. "I don't know. I'm you-"

"And I'm you. How could this have happened? Is this some kind of curse; some kind of side effect of the Aztec treasure?" Will asked breathlessly.

The two of them stopped moving but Will was still breathing through gasps as though he couldn't catch his breath. Elizabeth grabbed Will's hand and led him to a bench in the garden.

"You look like you're about to pass out," Elizabeth said.

Will tried to adjust the front of the dress but couldn't do anything to help. "Bloody thing," he muttered.

"Corset problems, eh?" Elizabeth asked with a smirk.

Will nodded and sighed. Elizabeth frowned and took Will's hand. "You'll have to get used to it I'm afraid. Hopefully not for long though."

"It'd better not be for long because I kind of like it better **back in my own body**."

A strand of hair fell in front of Will's eyes and Elizabeth gently moved it out of the way.

"White flowers. Roses and lilies are my favorites," she said.

"Keep the smith closed for the day and I'll try to be by later in the afternoon," Will said at the same time.

Elizabeth gave Will a kiss on the cheek before standing and giving him a bow. "Until later, Mr. Turner."

Will chuckled. "That is quite unnerving to hear that coming out of my own mouth. Miss. Swann, adieu."

Will curtseyed a bit unsteadily before going back into the mansion leaving Elizabeth with no other choice but to go back to the shop.

**

* * *

**"These would make a lovely bouquet," the flower shop owner said showing Will yet another flower grouping.

Will was three seconds from tearing his hair out. "Oh yes; very lovely," he said through clenched teeth. Lovely like the last five which all looked exactly the same.

"Perhaps we should come back at another time Mr. Gold. We have to be back at the mansion for lunch with the Commodore and we wouldn't want to keep him waiting," the Governor said, pushing Will out the door.

Lunch with the Commodore? Bloody hell. The Governor helped Will into the carriage before climbing in and shutting the door behind him.

Will needed to think fast. "Father, I was rather hoping to visit Will this afternoon and..."

"You can visit him afterwards. Commodore Norrington isn't going to be on the island long as he's going to continue his search for Sparrow starting in a few days and he wishes to see you again before departing."

"Wonderful," Will said, quietly seething.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence and when they approached the mansion, Commodore Norrington was standing by the front gates waiting for them. He helped the Governor out before helping Will afterwards taking extra special care that "Elizabeth" did not slip or fall.

Will let go quickly and practically ran inside before everyone went to the dining area. Everyone had a bowl of steamy soup and there was a basket of warm, freshly made bread as well as a glass of water each.

Norrington pulled a seat out and waited for Will to sit. Will thanked him with a nod of the head before Norrington took the seat beside him and the Governor was obviously at the head of the table. Will took extra special care not to look at either the Governor or Norrington while eating. Thank goodness that watching Elizabeth eat at times taught him a little something about her table manners. She always ate slowly and took great care to enjoy the taste of anything which entered her mouth.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth, James just asked you a question?"

Will came out of his reverie to see them both staring at him. "I'm sorry, I was lost in thought," he said, having the decency to feel heat in his cheeks.

"How is the wedding plans going? I'm sorry I won't be able to attend but there's a pirate on the loose that I must stop you know," Norrington said waving a dismissive hand uncaringly.

"Oh, they're going fine..." Will said looking down at his bowl. Was it just him or did the others get larger portions? He picked up his spoon and moved it through the bowl and leaned his head on his hand.

"Elizabeth, are you feeling well?" the Governor asked concerned.

"I think I have a bit of a headache. Might I be excused to lie down?" Will asked, playing the part perfectly.

"Of course," the Governor said rising. He placed a hand against Will's head, seeming to check for a fever. He pulled out Will's seat and he made a beeline for the stairs without even acknowledging the Commodore or saying a word.

Once upstairs, Will quickly took off the dress and figured out how to remove the corset by himself as well. The maid hadn't even tied it tightly and yet still it was causing him to feel faint. Going through the closet, he finally came upon a lighter dress that he put on instead. Giving himself a once over, Will felt that he looked all right by Elizabeth's standards. Quickly putting the rest of his long hair into a ponytail, he locked the bedroom door and placed a few pillows under the sheets before making his escape to see Elizabeth.

She couldn't possibly be having a worse day than him, right?

**

* * *

**Will made sure that no one saw him walking down the streets. He finally came upon his smithy and there was a note on the front.

_Closed due to illness. Will re-open soon._

The script seemed far too perfect and cursive than anything he'd ever written in his life. He knocked and waited for Elizabeth to answer. When she didn't right away, he tried again, hurting his hand a little in the process.

"Elizabeth, are you there," he whispered through the door.

It opened and there stood Elizabeth, hair not tied back and in her arm was one of his old books on blacksmithing.

"I've been reading up a bit on the craft," Elizabeth said.

Will entered and took a look around. "What have you learned thus far?" he asked, walking to the back and taking a seat at the table. It felt great to be home again.

Elizabeth came in with a hammer. "I use this to bang the metal into shape."

"And that's it?" Will asked in a slight panic.

Elizabeth slowly nodded. "Well what do you expect I'm new at this?"

Will brought his hands to his face and sighed. He thought it over for a few minutes before nodding and licking his lips. "Okay, here's what you're going to do. You're going to only take orders this week so change your sign outside to say just that. And then this weekend, if we're still trapped like this, I'm going to have to teach you proper technique. Oh but the drawings..."

"What drawings?" Elizabeth asked, taking a seat.

"When the customer places an order, sometimes they want it to be a certain way and I have to draw it out for them and..."

"Don't worry," Elizabeth said confidently, "everything will be fine."

"But Elizabeth," Will started to say before he was silenced by a kiss.

Elizabeth broke away and stood. "It'll be fine. Now you, I believe, should be getting back to the mansion unfortunately."

Will nodded. "You're right. I wouldn't want your father to worry," he said.

He stood on his toes, wrapped his arms around her neck and gave Elizabeth a kiss. "I'll be back tomorrow. Probably after dark," he said before going out the door and running back to his current home.

* * *

Thank you all so much for reading. Let me know what you think. Have a nice week.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the POTC franchise and am doing this for my own amusement.

This is going to be the last update for a little while. School is slowly killing me on the inside and I need to concentrate on that a bit more than this sadly. Thank you for reviewing the last chapter though. I hope you enjoy this one as well. Remember, Will is still a he and Elizabeth is still a she. Even though they're in the other's bodies.

* * *

A day went by and still the two of them were in the other's body.

The two would wait until nightfall before Will would escape from the Governor's mansion through the bedroom window and then arrive at the blacksmith shop to help out. He was also attempting to teach Elizabeth the ins and outs of the craft.

Their nights would be spent trying to get the objects in question to look just right. One thing that surprised Will however was that Elizabeth's sketches were absolutely perfect.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Will asked, one night while skimming through them.

Elizabeth shrugged and scratched the back of her head. "Never really had a chance to bring it up."

"Well I think they're brilliant," Will said tossing them aside.

He stood up and walked over to where Elizabeth was working on forming a horseshoe of some kind. After a third try, she dropped the tools and walked away from it frustrated. "Will, it's not coming out right and I can't do this. I quit."

"You can't quit," Will said sighing. The sigh was almost musical if a little unladylike. "I need the business and I can't help it if I don't have the upper body strength at the moment otherwise I'd do it myself."

"But I don't have your years of experience..."

"And I'm sorry that can't be helped but you _have_ to _do it_."

The two of them had a mini stare-off which Will ended up winning.

"Fine but this is going to come out horribly," Elizabeth said walking back to the anvil. She heated the tools and the metal once more and began to work on the shoe again. Hard labor was most definitely not something she'd ever seen herself doing but here she stood, in her fiancé's body, trying to make a horseshoe. And it was still coming out badly.

She almost wanted to cry when she felt someone else lay their hands on top of his.

"Steady now. Come on," Will whispered in her ear.

Together the two of them managed to come out with the proper shape that time.

"I did it," Elizabeth said, whipping around to give Will a big hug. She lifted Will off the ground and the two of them spun in a full circle before she let him go. Will tried to catch his bearings before collapsing into the nearby chair, but smiling widely.

"Now you've just got to do three more," he said with a slight giggle.

That stopped Elizabeth's happy moment dead. "That's right, there are still more left," she muttered before collapsing onto the ground.

Will got up feeling bad for ruining her happiness before crawling over and taking her now calloused hand and placing it against his (currently smooth) face. He then gave her a kiss on the palm and closed the hand. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this Elizabeth but I really have to be going."

"Which appointment is tomorrow?" Elizabeth asked.

Will blushed a little and turned away.

"Which one?" Elizabeth asked again.

"...Wedding dress."

Elizabeth had almost forgotten. At this point, she still hadn't chosen one. Now it seemed that it wasn't even her choosing it. "Maybe I can close the shop early and..."

"No. Besides, it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding, if superstition is correct."

Elizabeth scoffed. "But you _are_ the groom so you shouldn't be within fifty feet of the dress yet."

"Can't change the cards fate dealt us Darling. I might or might not be visiting tomorrow though depending on how long it's going to take. And besides, you've, or rather I've, got an appointment coming up soon as well. You're, or I'm, going to need an ensemble myself for the occasion."

"What?" Elizabeth asked, now thoroughly confused.

Will tried to remember everything he'd just said and couldn't for the life of him figure it out either. "Forget it."

"Oh, Will Turner, you'll be the death of me," Elizabeth muttered before giving him a kiss on the cheek and sending him on his way. Though it was a bit odd to kiss one's own lips in a way, they still remembered that even though they were different at the moment, they were still in love and that was enough.

While they had been in the shop, neither Elizabeth nor Will realized how dark and foggy it had become. Giving Elizabeth another kiss, Will slowly went back home. He was having a hard time finding his way back however even though he knew the road. Suddenly, the most frightening sound in the world echoed in Will's ears. Footsteps. Someone was following behind him. Will looked back but the fog was just too thick. Will continued walking again and again someone was right on top of him. "Hel-"

Will had started to say when someone placed one hand over his mouth and the other held a knife pressed to Will's neck.

"Come with me Missy and don't make a fuss," a voice breathlessly whispered into Will's ear.

Mumbling into the hand, Will struggled to come free but it was no use.

"Now, now, no need to fuss Lass. All's I want is a little retribution from your daddy and you're the perfect way of achieving that, Miss Swann."

The hand was removed from Will's mouth but the knife remained. Will still couldn't exactly see the face but could make out a set of brown, steely eyes. Will gave the man the most angered glare he could manage at the moment. The mysterious man grabbed Will by the arm and led him to wherever he wished. Will only hoped that he wasn't harmed in the process.

**

* * *

**Elizabeth had been having a fairly relaxing sleep when she was interrupted by loud knocking coming from downstairs. Looking out the window, she guessed that it was around daybreak. Quickly jumping up, placing her hair in a ponytail and grabbing a shirt, she ran down to see who it was. Opening it revealed Commodore Norrington as well as her own father; both of which seemed to look quite frantic.

"Where is she?" her Father asked, searching over Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Who?" Elizabeth asked, feeling a bit more nervous with every passing second.

"Elizabeth; she apparently wasn't in her bedroom nor any other room of the mansion. No one's seen her and Governor Swann thought, we thought, she might be here," Commodore Norrington said somberly.

"Has she, was she taken?" Elizabeth asked, looking from one man to the next. It was odd being at eye level with both of them now.

"Yes, we believe so, now have you seen her?" Elizabeth's father asked again.

It took Elizabeth a full second to remember that her own father wasn't talking about her and that caused a tear to come to her eye. He really does care, she thought to herself before responding with the shake of a head. "I'm sorry but I haven't seen her. Er, sir."

The Governor grabbed the handkerchief he always had in his back pocket and wiped his brow.

"If I may sir, might I be able to offer my assistance in the search?" Elizabeth asked.

Weatherby Swann looked him right in the eyes and nodded a few seconds later. "Yes, thank you William. Let's be on our way then."

Norrington gave Elizabeth (whom he thought to be Will) a sidelong glance as Elizabeth shut and locked the door. The three of them walked up to the mansion to begin plotting, together, the proper way to find Elizabeth, er Will.

* * *

I'm sorry about the cliffhanger but school is being mean. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not mine

Hooray for free time. I finished the next chapter and between paper writing was able to edit and get it ready for posting. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews you sent in as well.

* * *

Will was placed in the brig of a ship and the crew above had already set sail. He sat leaning against the wood and sighed.

"Wrong place, wrong time Willy boy," Will muttered. It came out quite odd considering the voice was feminine. But Will was angry beyond a shadow of a doubt. "Of all the spots in the Caribbean, why did I have to be there?"

"Missy, now if you're going to keep talking would you please keep it to a minimum. I'm attempting to come up with an escape and your voice is currently grating on my nerves," someone else said causing Will to jump.

He hadn't even known there was someone else down here. "Who's there?" Will asked, peering around.

A face appeared thanks to a nearby candle. It was a young man, maybe a few years older than himself and Elizabeth. He had what appeared to be a long scar coming down the side of his face and his dark hair was tied back by a green bandana the color of which reminded Will of tree leaves in the springtime.

"What's it to you?" the man asked.

"My name's Elizabeth Swann," Will said, inwardly cringing at the fact the name came so easily to him, "and I can help you to escape."

"What would a girl such as yourself know about escape techniques? You don't look the type."

"My fiancé is a blacksmith and he taught me a few things."

"Such as," the man asked intrigued.

"Well," Will said, squinting to look over the cells, "these are made with half-pin barrel hinges. We just need some leverage and the door can in fact lift free."

"That's a fine goal Miss but you forgot one thing. We don't have anything to use for this leverage. Tis a fools chance."

"Not unless someone stops fighting. What's your name?"

Neither one said anything for a few minutes.

"Philip."

"Well then Philip, help me come up with a plan. You seem smart enough."

From his cell, Philip couldn't help but smirk. This was a clever lass to be sure. Hopefully though his Captain would come for him. After all, the Captain was his older brother. Familial blood does run very deep.

**

* * *

**Elizabeth stood at the helm watching as Port Royal disappeared behind her. Norrington discovered that a ship had left the town late last night and it was logged as _Neptune's Thunder_.

While the crew was scurrying about, Norrington came by Elizabeth's side. Neither one of them said anything at first but Norrington spoke first. "The Captain of the vessel was logged as C.T.W. The crew was only in Port Royal for a few hours before departing."

"Elizabeth's a tough girl, she can handle herself," Elizabeth said off-handedly.

Norrington raised an eyebrow at that but chose not to press the matter. "Things going well with the wedding planning?" the Commodore asked quietly.

"Yes," Elizabeth responded. Did he really still have feelings for her?

"Lately I've been thinking of Miss Swann as a younger sister to me," Norrington continued. "I don't want to give her father any bad news. Hopefully we'll get her back safe and sound."

"Don't worry Commodore; we will."

"Please, call me James."

Elizabeth smiled. "I will so long as you call me El - I mean Will."

"Commodore," Gillette said coming up to the two. He motioned that he wanted to speak with him alone.

"If you'll excuse me Mr. Turner," James said, automatically going back to formality.

Elizabeth nodded in consent and watched as the man walked away. James always felt like a brother to her. Never someone whom she could see herself with. Elizabeth went back to her sea watching, praying that they'd find Will and soon.

**

* * *

**A door opened from the top of the stairs and someone was coming down.

"Food," a man said placing in front of Will a bowl of something that might've been porridge.

"Thank you," he whispered back.

The man then practically threw the other bowl at Philip before leaving. Philip took one look at it and placed it off to the side.

"You're not going to eat?" Will asked with the spoon half way to his mouth.

"They put things in it. First time I ate it, I was retching for the next whole day."

Sighing, Will left it off to the side and leaned his head against the wall once again.

"So you're from Port Royal then?" Philip asked, shifting a bit closer so that he could see Will in all his feminine, dressy glory.

"My Father is the Governor," Will lied easily enough.

"No foolin? Wait a minute, you said Governor's daughter, right?"

"Yes?" Will said, suddenly intrigued.

Philip shifted in his seat so that Will could see him more properly. He had a goatee much like his own (of course not at the moment) and seemed a bit skinny. He looked oddly familiar with his shining brown eyes.

"You're _that_ Elizabeth Swann. You've met my brother then."

"Brother?" Will asked, moving a bit closer.

"Jack. Captain Jack Sparrow anyway."

Will gaped at the man. "Jack is your brother?"

Philip sent her that infamous smirk and Will knew right away he was telling the truth. How did Will keep ending up in situations with these pirates?

"Well, if we work together I'm sure we'll come up with something good."

The ship rocked and a nearby candle illuminated more of Philip's cell.

"Is that a bench you have in there?"

Philip turned and nodded. "I usually use it to sleep on."

Why didn't he say it was there to begin with?! "Put it against the hinges of your cell door. That, good sir, is the key to your freedom," Will said excitedly, literally clapping. Oh goodness, he was turning into a girl.

Philip did exactly what Will asked and the door was lifted free. "It worked!"

"Now please do my cell. And quickly before someone hears us."

"No need," Philip said. He walked over to a hook with a ring of keys upon it. He opened Will's cell door and helped him to stand.

"Thank you. Now how about a little revenge," Will asked with a smirk upon his beautiful face.

Philip smirked back. "Let's move."

The two of them ran up the stairs but stopped before opening the door. Shouting and cursing along with the occasional sword clash caused them to look at each other. Philip opened the door and a full on melee was happening on deck with some opposing crew. Someone fell at his feet, and it was Master Gibbs.

"Gibbs, what're you doing here?" Philip asked.

"Rescuing you of course," Gibbs said before getting up and staring at the person by Philip's side. "Miss. Elizabeth?"

"So my brother's here then?" Philip asked, getting back to the point of the matter.

"Aye. Hurry up and get out of here." Gibbs then went back to battle.

"You heard the man," Philip said, motioning for the "girl" to go first.

Will nodded and walked out onto the deck but not before someone attempted to attack him. Will turned and punched the man in the face before grabbing a line and swinging to the other ship which so happened to be the Pearl.

"Elizabeth Swann, what in the world are you doing here," a familiar voice asked.

Will turned to see Captain Jack Sparrow, in all of his pirated glory.

"Jack," Will said, taking him aside, "I need your help."

* * *

Yup, Jack finally made it to the story. And even a random sibling as well. Don't think much about the evil ship, it's gone now. So, I started a poll in my profile about which story you'd like to see next so if you'd please vote, that would help me plot ahead. Then early next year I'll let you know what comes next. Thank you for reading. Let me know what you thought of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine

I'm back! Thank you for reviewing the last chapter. I'm glad you're enjoying it. Here's the latest edition. Enjoy.

* * *

Will took Jack aside but not before someone attempted another attack. Will quickly gave the man his own swift punch in the face before turning to Jack and sighing loudly. Jack on the other hand stared back completely bewildered.

"Never thought you had it in you..." he muttered thinking back to the Governor's daughter who, as far as Jack knew, never raised a hand other than to brush her hair.

"Look Jack, focus," Will said trying to get Jack's attention, "I need your help."

"Hold that thought Love. It seems we've got a little company."

Jack pushed Will aside and grabbed his spyglass. More of the Pearl's crew was coming back aboard and Philip ran to his brother. "Jack, have you seen...Elizabeth, there you are." Philip gave the girl a quick kiss on the cheek. He seemed generally grateful that "Elizabeth" was all right.

"Yes..." Will said, wiping his cheek and making a face.

"What's that ship on the horizon Captain," Gibbs asked, coming to Jack's side.

Jack squinted so he could see properly. "It seems to be Miss. Swann's rescue conclave."

"Think the Navy will leave us be?" Philip asked.

Jack looked towards the ship and shrugged. "Depends on how soon Norrie wants her back."

Meanwhile, the Captain of the other ship was literally waving the white flag; or at the very least a pair of bloomers. Where the Captain got the bloomers, Jack didn't want to know. Jack fired his gun at the man's hat as a sign that the Captain should get away and fast.

"Abort crew," the Captain said and right away things got underway for them.

"Thank goodness," Will muttered under his breath.

"What is it you wanted to tell me Love?" Jack asked, finally turning to face the girl.

"I'm in a bit of a situation Jack between me and...the other one."

Jack obviously had no idea what the girl was talking about.

**

* * *

**Meanwhile the Navy's ship was inching closer to their starboard side. Norrington had his spyglass out searching the deck.

"It seems that they have Miss. Swann aboard," he said to the boy by his side.

Elizabeth grabbed the glass from him and looked herself. There indeed stood a girl by Jack's side. The two seemed to be talking quietly until Will lead Jack to the Captain's cabin. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow to that but obviously nothing would come of that.

"Men, prepare to board the vessel and retrieve Miss. Swann," Norrington shouted over his shoulder. He thought for a minute before adding, "By peaceful means of course."

As the crew began to get prepared, both Elizabeth and James went over to a longboat.

To James' puzzled look, Elizabeth shrugged and said, "I'd thought it was more than obvious I'd join you in this. We did come to rescue the ma, I mean _woman_ that I love."

James nodded once again. "Fair enough. I doubt Sparrow will put up much of a fight. He's probably looking for a way to remove Miss. Swann from his ship anyway as we speak."

"You're probably right James," Elizabeth said climbing in after him.

**

* * *

**As Jack sat at his desk drinking his rum, Will was pacing back and forth trying to figure out exactly how to explain the situation to him.

"You know Love," Jack said, now standing and wrapping an arm around Will's shoulders, "I have a feeling I know exactly what you're going to say."

"And what precisely am I going to say Captain Sparrow?" Will asked, suddenly a little fearful.

"Well," Jack said leading them around the room in a sort of dance, "you are going to say that you've decided to leave Turner back in Port Royal as you'd much rather enjoy sailing the seven seas with me and my crew. Aye?"

"Nay _Jack_," Will said in a clipped tone.

"Say what you want but we both know it's true. You just can't get enough of me," Jack said as he leaned in and gave the girl a kiss.

"Oh, that was disgusting Jack," Will said immediately wiping his face and slapping him in the face. Will brought his hands to his mouth, astonished that he'd done that. "Oh Jack, I'm so..."

Jack, however, chuckled. "Think nothing of it 'Lizabeth. I've been slapped harder."

"You mean I wasn't fierce enough?" Will asked, head cocked to the side.

"Well Love, you are the Governor's daughter and..."

"How could it not be hard enough? Damn this body straight to hell! Oh when Elizabeth and I are alone next time I'm going to have to train her harder and..."

"But you are Elizabeth," Jack said. Now he was thoroughly confused and, most especially, sober meaning that his head was clear.

"Not exactly Jack," the girl said shaking their head.

**

* * *

**Elizabeth and James were the first ones onto the Pearl from the rescue party.

"Where's Miss. Swann?" James asked everyone.

The crew eyed the cabin so Elizabeth ran over and opened the door.

"I just said it Jack; listen for once in your life. It's me, Will, in Elizabeth's body!"

Everyone stood silently staring as the girl slowly turned around to face their beloved.

"William," Jack said walking over to Elizabeth, "I think all these wedding plans are getting to 'er head. I believe a good lay down and some rum might..."

"He's telling the truth Jack," Elizabeth said, shoulders now slumped. Will walked over and leaned his head against his beloved shoulder.

Outside, James Norrington fainted. Inside, Jack drank the rest of his rum bottle trying not to think about the fact that he'd just technically kissed Will Turner in a semi-romantic way.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I'm attempting to plan out a one shot just in time for Christmas so be on the lookout for it coming sometime in the next few weeks. And please keep voting in my poll on my profile because at the moment I have only one vote and this story is almost at its end. Thanks again.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nothing of potc is mine

Thank you all for reviewing the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one too.

* * *

"And when we woke up, I was in Will's body and Will was in mine. I have to say, it was rather disconcerting."

Somewhere around the middle of Elizabeth's story James had woken up. He hadn't said anything yet but his face spoke for him.

"But how do we know this is true? Things like this don't happen," James said trying to put two and two together.

Jack meanwhile idly traced the rim of his bottle of rum with his finger while lost in thought.

"You want to know how this is really happening?" Will asked. "About one year ago I remember barging into your office Commodore and begging you to rescue Elizabeth. We fought back and forth with our words and then when you didn't seem to be doing enough, I got angry at you and slammed my axe down on your map telling you 'That's not good enough.'"

Will hadn't told this to Elizabeth and Elizabeth stared back at him in shock.

"You threw an axe?" she asked.

Will motioned to her as though that was proof enough.

"I've got a question," Jack finally said.

The three of them all sighed and waited for him to say something. Jack sat up in his seat, looked Elizabeth square in the eye and asked, "So what was it like going for the first time shooting the breeze so to speak?"

"Jack," Elizabeth said shrilly, blushing scarlet.

"That's all the proof I needed. And you dear William?" Jack asked.

Will muttered something that no one could hear. "Speak louder Love?" Jack asked again, somewhat cheerfully.

"I helped her..."

"Will!"

"Well it's not like you knew what you were doing."

"Be that as it may," James said, finally speaking, "we still don't know what we're going to do. Do you know why this might've happened?"

"Well, before splitting off for a night, we had a bit of a fight," Will said.

"I didn't think that Will knew what my life was like...," Elizabeth said.

"And vice versa," Will said, "So after a particularly loud crack of thunder and lightning, we just stared at each other for a second before Elizabeth left to go home. Then I went to bed and the next morning I woke up in Elizabeth's room in her body."

Jack and James shared a look.

There was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal Gibbs. He looked down at his hands as though sorry for intruding before then muttering under his breath.

"Speak up man," Philip said, stepping out from behind. "Jack, I think I know what we can do to help."

"And that would be...?"

"Tia of course."

"Tia? As in the voodoo lady whom we've had certain...dealings with in the past; that Tia?"

"Aye. Maybe she'll have a cure."

"Could be...let's try it." Jack got up and went with his brother somewhere.

James, Will and Elizabeth meanwhile sat around staring at each other.

"I suppose there's no more reason for me to..." James said standing.

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes. First I must speak with Sparrow though; make him promise on pain of death to return you two safe and sound."

"All right," Will said.

"Mr. Turner, Miss. Swann," he said giving each a curt nod.

"What're you going to tell Father?" Elizabeth asked, grabbing James' arm before he walked out. She let go after a few seconds, having not realized her own strength for a moment.

"I'm sure I'll come up with something. Good day."

And with that, he walked out as Jack was explaining to the crew his reason for traveling up river.

**

* * *

**That night, Will stood by the rail staring out at sea. Will sighed and tried to see if any fish were swimming by.

Elizabeth had gone to bed hours ago, claiming to be tired but a part of Will could tell it was otherwise.

From what Jack had told them about this Tia woman, they were going to need all the help they could get even trying to convince her to help them. Will was getting extremely tired of being in Elizabeth's body.

All he wanted was to go back to his regular life of being a blacksmith, fighting the occasional pirate (very sparingly) and planning his upcoming wedding from the other side. In other words, just saying yes to anything Elizabeth said.

Jack had said a few hours ago that they'd arrive by morning so hopefully by tomorrow night he'd be back to normal once again.

**

* * *

**They were forced to take a smaller boat as this woman lived in a swamp. The Pearl would likely be too big anyway. Will, Elizabeth and Jack were the only ones going to see her. The rest would be remaining with the ship.

"So once we get there, just let me do all the talking, savvy?"

"Is this woman really going to be able to help us?" Elizabeth asked.

"She might. If she doesn't, well, I'm sure Will can show you _where it goes_."

"Shut up Jack," the two said in annoyance.

In the darkness, a shack suddenly appeared. Jack tied off the boat and the three of them got out and walked to the door. Jack knocked and the door seemed to open of its own accord.

A woman sat at a table and looked up and smiled widely with hideous black teeth. "Jack Sparrow," she said with a thick accent.

"Tia, love," Jack said, sauntering inside.

Will and Elizabeth looked at each other nervously before following him.

* * *

I'm sad to say that the story is almost finished maybe 2 or 3 more chapters and then it's on to the next. If you haven't voted in my poll on my profile and there's a particular story you'd like to see, then please vote. Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I also hope you all had a nice holiday and I also hope everyone has a safe and happy New Year too. Bye for now.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Not mine

Hello all. Thanks for your reviews on the previous chapter. Here's the latest so I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"I knew you'd be on yer way over 'ere. I saw it in a vision," Tia said, overly dramatic.

"Lovely; and these are..." Jack said, motioning for the two to step forward.

"Will Turnah and Elizabet Swann. Der not in de right place at de moment. I can see dat well enuff." Tia shook both of their hands before she turned back to Sparrow again. "And my payment?"

"You can keep one o' them."

"Jack," the two mismatched ones said angrily.

"Only kidding," Jack said. With a laugh, he tossed Tia a bag of coins. She rifled through it and stared at him. "We haven't been having a good season. So, about fixing them then..."

"Have a seat," Tia said.

She went back to where she had been and Will and Elizabeth took the other two seats which were across from her. The woman began to cut up some herbs and smash some things. She then turned away so they wouldn't see what she was doing next.

Will looked to Elizabeth and gulped, worried about what she was going to force them to take. Elizabeth took Will's hand and held onto it tightly.

Tia then turned back and using her finger, she dabbed some of the liquid whatever onto both of their foreheads.

"What now..." Elizabeth asked before leaning back in the chair. A second or so later, the same happened to Will.

Jack looked back and forth between them. "Was that supposed to happen?" he asked, a little confused and, dare he say it, worried.

"Give it a bit o' time Spar-row. Curses like dis one are not easily fixed," she said waving a finger at him.

Tia then went back to whatever she had been doing before they arrived, leaving Jack with no other choice but to wander around seeing what else this woman had in her humble abode.

**

* * *

**Will groaned loudly though he kept his eyes closed. What had just happened? The last thing he remembered was that woman putting something on his head.

"For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!"

Will looked to his side and there stood Captain Barbossa, alive and well and saying something that he said over a year ago. Will looked down at himself now and he was still in Elizabeth's body, wearing the dress that she had worn. What was going on?

**

* * *

**Elizabeth took a deep breath in and looked around. Isla de Muerta; what was she doing back here again?

Everything was not where it should have been however. In front of her was Barbossa's entire crew, yet she wasn't where she should have been. She was safely hidden behind a large pile of coins and beside her was Jack Sparrow, crouching and listening to what was being said. Elizabeth looked and there was herself. But if she was standing over there, then that meant…

Bugger, she was still in Will's body! Why was this scene replaying itself though, let alone them being in the other's body yet again?

"...save for this," Barbossa said, spitting and pointing to the chain around the girl's neck.

"Jack," Elizabeth whispered harshly, trying to get to Will.

"Not yet," the pirate said, pulling Elizabeth back, "We wait for the opportune moment."

Elizabeth glared at him.

"881 we found but despaired of ever finding the last," Barbossa continued.

Elizabeth remembered obviously that Will had not come to save her then. But, there was one difference. She was not Will. Will needed saving and now. Elizabeth stood up and ran down the pile and everyone watched as the boy slid down and landed at the bottom.

"Will!" Elizabeth shouted, running over to him. Suddenly, the scene faded away around them and the two were at some beach at twilight.

"Will, where are we?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know. One minute we're in a shack, then we're in a cave and now we're on a beach? This is just too bizarre."

"What does any of this have to do with us getting back to normal?" Elizabeth shouted into the void.

The only answer she received was the gentle rippling waves at their ankles.

Will suddenly felt cold and began to shiver.

"Are you all right?" Elizabeth asked, taking the girl by the shoulders.

Will tried to nod, but began to shiver some more. Meanwhile the sun completely set leaving them in darkness. Elizabeth suddenly began to feel the cold too.

"What's going on?" Will finally asked. He felt very light headed and woozy.

"I don't know," Elizabeth answered. Her voice seemed to sound a bit hoarse and up a few octaves from where it had been.

The two of them collapsed and knew no more...

**

* * *

**Jack was the first to hear the moaning. He had fallen asleep hours ago and the sun was beginning to rise.

Will (or was it Elizabeth - the one in the boy's body) yawned and looked around in surprise.

"Elizabeth?" Jack asked.

The boy looked at him and an eyebrow rose.

"Jack, it's me. Will."

Jack got up and walked over to him before poking him a few times in the shoulder.

"Jack stop it; it's me. It's me!"

The talking woke Elizabeth up as Jack began to question Will.

"And your father is..."

"Bootstrap Bill Turner. A bloody pirate and scallywag, I believe you called him."

"And as for you..." Jack said turning on Elizabeth.

She slapped him hard and Jack nodded.

"Definitely Elizabeth."

Will frowned "A part of me resents that!"

"And you're definitely Turner. Now if you'll excuse me I have to thank the lovely host who helped you two get back to...yourselves."

Jack walked out of the room, talking as he went. Will turned to Elizabeth and the two locked eyes. No words were passed between them, but they were just relieved to be back to normal.

* * *

I really hope that wasn't too confusing. Basically, they just had to remember what it was like being themselves again and, well, things are back to normal. Just two more chapters to get them back home really and that's it. The poll will remain open until the 20th and then it'll close and I'll make my final decision. The result will be on my profile. Again, if you haven't voted yet then please do so. Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: This story is not owned by me in any way, shape or form

Thank you for your reviews for the previous chapter. Well, here's the final chapter of this tale. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The group trekked back to the Pearl after saying their good-byes and thank you to Tia.

"How long is it going to take for us to get back?" Will asked Jack once they were at the longboat.

"A few days, give or take the winds."

"I can't wait till we're home. I've got a wedding to start planning again," Elizabeth said.

"I thought I was doing fine on my own," Will said with a pout.

"Only I can pout like that," Elizabeth said with a smirk, "nice try though."

"Damn," Will muttered.

Once at the Pearl, Jack boarded the ship first followed by the other two. Philip helped Elizabeth leaving Will to help himself. "And to think, if I was still in that body then I'd be the one getting help."

Everyone in the vicinity turned to stare at him.

"What?" Will said, "There were a few perks to being a girl. I'm man enough to admit to that."

Silence.

Will coughed and continued on his way.

**

* * *

**Later that night, Elizabeth stood on the deck and stared up at the stars. They twinkled brightly above her head, making her feel small and insignificant.

"I miss being taller," she muttered to herself.

"You do Love?" a voice behind her asked.

Elizabeth turned to see Philip standing right behind her with a smirk on his face. "A little. I was just starting to get used to it."

Philip stood by her side and the two of them just stared out at the sea. "So this Will...and I don't mean you of course. He seems like an all right man. Spent half the night near him, as you, in a ship's brig. Even though I thought he was really a girl at the time."

"Did he mention me?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well...no," Philip said scratching the back of his head. Elizabeth frowned and looked ready to yell. "Not that it wasn't an option. It was, but we had other things to worry about at the time such as escaping. He told me all about you as in you the real Elizabeth Swann. His voice filled with pride whenever he talked about himself; meaning you."

Now Elizabeth looked confused.

"Will respects you; that's all I'm trying to say."

"All right then." Elizabeth then yawned and rubbed her eyes. "I suppose I should be getting to sleep. How far are we from Port Royal?"

"A day or two at most."

"All right then. Good night Philip."

"Miss Elizabeth," Philip said with a bow.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and walked into the cabin that Jack was allowing her to have for just this voyage.

**

* * *

**The next day, Will was helping the rest of the crew on deck. Though he wouldn't say it aloud, he felt a need to test his worth after his comment the day before. Last night, he heard them in the galley mocking him saying he'd gone soft and Elizabeth smiled at him and held his hand.

At that moment, Elizabeth suddenly appeared on the deck and made her way over to Will and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Will asked.

"Not bad," she said stretching her back, "but I can't wait to be back in my own bed. How much longer till we're home?"

"I think Jack said that in twenty four hours we'll be home once again to plan our wedding and so forth," Will told her with a smile.

"Mmm, my own bed. And not yours," Elizabeth said, poking him on the shoulder.

"What's wrong with my bed?" Will asked indignant.

"It's too...too...hard. It's like sleeping on the deck."

"Oh yeah," Will said. "Well, yours is too lumpy. Lumpy, lumpy lumpy."

"Hard."

"Lumpy."

"Hard."

"Lump-"

"Will you two just pipe it down already?" Jack came out of his cabin looking very angry.

Will and Elizabeth turned from their shouting match to look at him.

"If you two don't quit talking about beds at the tops of your voices, I'm going to be stopping on the next spit of land and leaving William there."

"Why me?" Will asked indignant.

"You don't expect me to leave Miss. Swann on an island again do you? Besides, you never had the opportunity to experience it and all that."

Will frowned and Jack smirked, knowing that he'd won the fight for now. The crew went back to doing their jobs and Elizabeth stayed by Will's side for the rest of the afternoon.

**

* * *

**Day slowly turned into night and at half past one in the morning they arrived at Port Royal.

"Philip is going to be taking the two of you to shore," Jack said after putting his spyglass away.

"Thank you Jack," Elizabeth said giving him a hug. Will then just nodded to him and shook his hand. Will then helped Elizabeth into the longboat and helped Philip lower it into the water.

The ride back to shore was oddly silent. Elizabeth excitedly watched as the shore came closer and closer. It was still so close and yet so far away.

"How much longer?" she asked.

"Twenty minutes," Philip said, making a face at Will who just shrugged back.

They got there within ten and were surprisingly met by someone standing on the dock.

"James?"

James Norrington, wearing his civilian clothes for a change (and no wig) helped Elizabeth onto the dock.

"Elizabeth, it is you...?" he asked with a frown.

"Yes James; we're nice and back to normal once again," Elizabeth said with a wide grin.

Will climbed up to the dock next and placed a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Nice to have you back Turner," Norrington said extending a hand. Will shook it and sighed.

"Well you lot, it was nice meeting you. Take care. Have a good wedding," Philip said. He turned around and began to row back to the Pearl.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth, Will and James all began the long walk to the Governor's mansion.

"You don't need to take us the entire way James. I think we can make it on our own," Will said before sighing.

"Just want to make sure everything is safe and sound. Is it?" James gave them a searching look and Will just shrugged.

"We're back to normal. You haven't told anyone about this have you...?"

"Of course not. Doubt that anyone would actually believe it anyway."

"Good. Thank you James," Elizabeth said.

They finally arrived at the gates.

"Well, I suppose I should return to my household then for the night. Good evening to the both of you," James said, bowing his head ever so slightly in respect and walking back the other way.

The two waved until he was gone. Will and Elizabeth then both turned to each other and kissed.

"I'll be by tomorrow to help with more of the planning," Will said.

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked. "I thought you'd be busy in the smith all day?"

"I can make an exception for you."

The two of them smiled. Will wrapped his arms around Elizabeth as the moon shown down upon them.

"Good night then Elizabeth. Sleep well in your lumpy bed," he said with a laugh.

".wood. But good night Will. Until tomorrow then."

Will smiled as she walked inside. "Tomorrow," he whispered before walking away and returning once again to his normal life.

* * *

Once again I want to thank everyone for reading this story. I'm glad you've stuck around and I hope you come back for my next story (if you've been by my profile, then you'll see what is coming next) Thanks for reading. See you all soon.


End file.
